fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kosho Akiyuki
is one of the new main characters and villains that debuted in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE!]]. She is the older sister of Kosho Haruyuki. She is a second year exchange student at Kawai High School and idol in the unit, PEPPer. In ''episode 20, Akiyuki becomes a member of the Defence Club. Her Galaxy form is . She controls the power of the Moon. Appearance Akiyuki shares similar features with her younger twin. She has light blue hair with forelocks that goes down to her cheeks and her bangs swept onto the right-hand side. Her eyes are fuchsia pink. Akiyuki wears a white gothic dress with grey lining and dark grey ruffles underneath the skirt. She wears a light golden ribbon tied in a bow, with a silver-red jewel ring covering the knot of the bow tie around her neck. She also wears dark grey stockings and flats with a black bow. Personality Akiyuki, in contrast with her younger sister, has a kinder manner of speaking though is blunt to a fault. She likes to take things slow and maturely and achieve perfection. She is the most intelligent out of the two, but is also very athletic. She is usually the one to tame her sister's short temper. Background Akiyuki enrolled into Kawai High School as an exchange student along with her sister. Nothing else is known, except that they are the perfect twins. Relationships Family Kosho Haruyuki - Haruyuki is Akiyuki's younger twin sister and co-member in the idol unit, PEPPer. They share a very close bond with each other as twins, being able to read each other's thoughts and such. Shio - Shio is more or less the motherly figure to Akiyuki and Haruyuki, and cooks their meals regularly. She also acts as their idol manager. Unnamed Mother - There is flashback of Akiyuki's mother in episode 10, when she leaves for work on Christmas. Not much is known about her, except that she works a lot. Friends Himura Akiko - Envious of Akiko because of her relationship with Noya and being Cure Scarlet, Akiyuki strives to eliminate her and expresses jealousy towards the latter. Akiko, however, is completely oblivious to this and treats Akiyuki with kindness. Himura Noya - Together with her sister, Akiyuki adored Noya aka Cure Crimson as her hero ever since she was a little kid. In Noya's prime as a Pretty Cure she was very famous throughout many dimensions, including hers. She also secretly wishes to try out Noya's home-made rice balls. Sakurai Maki - Akiyuki despises Maki since Maki states that she and her sister are odd and their popularity is only temporary. This is very evident when Maki questions their motifs about Noya, becoming suspicious, and gets a glares as a response. Galaxy Luna "The Twin Stars Shinning in the Heavens! Galaxy Luna!" ツインスターズ天に輝きます！ギャラクシールナ！ Tsuin Sutāzu Ten ni Kagayakimasu! Gyarakushī Runa! is the alter ego of Kosho Akiyuki. Galaxy Luna has the power of the Moon. She is represented by the moon. Quotes Songs Akiyuki's voice actress has participated in 2 duets. Duets * First☆Distant☆Star * STARry PEPPer Trivia * Kosho Akiyuki is the gender bend of Akihiko Beppu from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE!. * Etymology ** Kosho (コショウ) - Pepper ** Akiyuki (新房) - Fall Snow * Galaxy Luna means moon and is one of the names of Artemis, the moon goddess.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Luna Gallery Akiyuki Kosho Profile.png|Kosho Akiyuki Profile Galaxy Luna Profile.png|Galaxy Luna Profile Akiyuki in a Yukata.png|Akiyuki in a Yukata Kosho Akiyuki Casual 2.png|Kosho Akiyuki Christmas profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Reformed Villains